


Melting

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Smut, fem!baekhyun, smut scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: [Prompt #H39] Park Chanyeol comes home one night, only to find out that he is going to marry the famous Ice Princess from high school, Byun Baekhyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1289847/
> 
> To dear prompter, I love this prompt so much and I hope I do justice to it! Thanks for leaving such an amazing plot, one that I hope I had managed to turn into a worth reading fic. Enjoy the story, everyone! Let’s see each other in Reveals! Also thanks for the mods for hosting the fest and being so kind! (P.S.: This could have a possible sequel, so~! ;))

_You are coming home next week, right? Your dad’s having a party for his birthday._

  
Chanyeol frowns at the text message. His dad’s birthday is next week? He almost forgets about it! What kind of son is he?

  
_Yes. I’ll be home by next Friday._

  
He quickly saves all the documents he has been working for so many hours before stretching his sore back. Being a director in trial for his father’s company for the whole three months is seriously tiring, but he will do his best. His father deserves to rest after working for so many years. It’s time for him to retire and for Chanyeol to take over his hard work.

  
“Clear the schedule for next Friday. I will be on leave.” Chanyeol informs the secretary once he steps out of his office. The neat woman nods and says, “Yes, sir,” before she types into her computer as the reminder.

  
Chanyeol waves bye to his employees as he makes his way to the elevator. Once the metal doors close, he sighs heavily. He brings his hand up to massage his stiff neck. If this is what his father had been doing for the past twenty years, then he should show him that he won’t let his old man down.

  
The car greets him as he settles inside it. He got this car when he graduated from high school with the highest rank as a present from his parents. Even since then, he has never changed any car yet. He just loves her so much, Chanyeol muses as he caresses the dashboard from any dust.

  
His penthouse is silent when he arrives there, just like usual. It’s the typical place for an adult like him. In his 27 age, Chanyeol has developed quite the habit in leaving alone by himself and finding solace in it. Sure, he finds himself feeling lonely once at a time but he overcomes it by working even harder to distract the feeling.

  
It’s not too late for him to pull off a dish so Chanyeol changes himself out of his working clothes and heads back to the kitchen. Despite being a man and living alone, Chanyeol is surely quite a good cook, all thanks to his mother for teaching him during his college time and for always updating him about new recipes for simple dishes.

  
Chanyeol sits on the chair, eating his own food. The penthouse is quite big, also a present from his parents when he started college. He can hear his munching sounds all over the place and it’s this time again, where he feels loneliness hits him all at the right spots. He sighs and decides to quickly finish his food so he can just sleep the feeling away.

 

***

 

He is conflicted to what he should buy for his dad. His old man already has everything. With a decision, he settles on the wrist watch that he finds so good and he imagines how nice it will look on his dad’s wrist. Okay, this will do.

  
He drives to his parents’ house, his childhood house. So many memories were made there. He admits that he misses his parents after not seeing them for many months.

  
The front door is opened when he barely parks his car. His mother is waiting the door, smiling so brightly. Chanyeol gets pulled down into a tight hug.

  
“I’m home, mom.” He says, smiling as he scoops the woman up with his long arms. His mother mutters about how much she misses him. She pats his cheeks, cooing at him before pulling his hand to get inside the house.

  
Nothing changes, really. He just notices the new curtain and that’s it.

  
His father is on the kitchen door frame when he sees him. Chanyeol loves seeing that gaze whenever his father is looking at him. The gaze is telling him about how much he is proud of him.

  
“Happy birthday, dad.” He says, hugging the old man.

  
“Welcome home, son. We are so happy to see you.”

  
Chanyeol smiles and his mother ushers them all to the dining table. Turns out the party is only for the three of them. They don’t need any guest, it’s family time.

  
Dinner goes very well. His mother asks about his well being, whether he eats, and whether he sleeps well. His father asks him about the company and employees, and nods at him with a proud smile.

  
When they get to the living room to get cozy, Chanyeol pulls out the present box.

  
“I don’t know what to get you, dad. I hope you like this.” He hands the present.

  
“You don’t even have to get me anything, Chanyeol.” His father says, but the twinkle in his eyes shows how happy he is for the gift. Chanyeol internally pats his own back. Gift is opened and put aside, they talk a bit more before finally his father turns fully to face him.

  
“Chanyeol, actually there is something else that I need to tell you beside celebrating this birthday.”

  
“Yes?” He notices the sudden change of mood and how serious his father looks.

  
The old man reaches for his hand. “Do you know Byun Corp?”

  
“Byun Corp? Yes, of course. They are our longest investor, right?” He nods.

  
“They have a daughter, the heir of the company. Do you happen to know Baekhyun? I heard you were in the same high school as her.”

  
Chanyeol blinks. Of course, he knows her. She was famous during high school.

  
“Yes? What’s with her?”

  
His mother smiles at him. His father nods. “What do you think about getting married?”

  
“Getting... married? Me?”He asks.

  
“With Byun Baekhyun, yes.” His father nods. Chanyeol feels his head spins. Okay, this is a lot to take. “Why?” He questions silently.

  
“We can see a better future in the business field if we merger with Byun Corp, son. Also, your mom and I actually are good friends with the Byuns.”

  
Chanyeol should have a moment to think about it. But he sees the hopeful look on his parents’ face and all hesitation is washed away. He knows his parents always want the best for him and if they think with him getting married to Byun Baekhyun would be a good move, he would blindly follow the plan because he trusts his parents.

  
“Okay.” He simply says. Both his parents look surprised at his sudden agreement. They don’t seem to expect him to say yes so easily.

  
“You agree with this, son?” His father asks.

  
Chanyeol nods. “If this is the best plan, then I agree.”

  
It’s so nice to see the happiness and proud in his parents’ eyes. Chanyeol feels strangely satisfied.

 

***

 

Chanyeol lies awake in his childhood bed that night. His parents had fallen asleep a while ago.

  
Byun Baekhyun. Or what she used to be called with The Ice Princess, was one difficult girl no one ever wanted to know. She was silent and she hardly talked to anyone.

Everyone said she was arrogant and ignorant. She didn’t even have any friends during high school.

  
Chanyeol didn’t really know her. He just heard about the Ice Princess but he had never gotten into the same class as her so she remains as a mystery to him.

  
He just hopes this marriage won’t be troublesome. It’s even possible that she might have changed already.

  
With that thought floating in his mind, Chanyeol falls asleep for the night.

 

***

 

The meeting with the Byuns happens exactly two weeks after the news was announced to him. Chanyeol comes with his parents to the private restaurant they own, settling in the room while waiting for the Byuns.

  
His mother keeps gushing over his appearance, pulling onto his crooked tie and flattening down his sideburns. Chanyeol smiles in amusement while his father laughs at her.

  
When the door is knocked, a man as old as his dad enters the room. His dad greets the man who Chanyeol concludes as Mr. Byun.

  
“Good evening, Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol greets, bowing politely to welcome the man. Instead of getting a handshake, he is quite surprised that he gets pulled into a tight hug.

  
“Nice to finally meet you, Chanyeol. I’m so delighted to know that you agree to this arranged plan. We are sorry that we seem to appear selfish and take your freedom away, but for me, no one is better than you to stand by my daughter’s side.” Mr. Byun says in one breathe, smiling so warmly and widely that Chanyeol can see his wrinkles.

  
Chanyeol is genuinely surprised at the amount of trust Mr. Byun has towards him. He barely knows the man but he is treated as if he is his own son already.

  
“Where is your wife and daughter?”

  
Mr. Byun laughs. “My wife is still having a hard time. We all know how troublesome Baekhyun is.”

  
They chat along together. Mr. Byun asks him things for most of the times, smiling like a proud father and giving him light pats on his shoulder.

  
The door is opened again and Chanyeol looks up, so do his parents and Mr. Byun. They find a woman smiling so gently, it must be Mrs. Byun, while her hand is holding onto someone else’s wrist, as if she is preventing them from running away.

  
The woman steps inside, followed by the person behind her, albeit a bit reluctantly. Once revealed, Chanyeol feels a sense of déjà vu because Byun Baekhyun still looks exactly the same as when they were in high school.

  
Although, it’s clear that the frown in her face is because she seems to disagree with this whole fiasco.

  
She settles into the seat across Chanyeol’s and he offers her a smile. She glares at him, not saying anything, not even a greeting.

  
“This is Baekhyun, my daughter.” Mr. Byun says to them and the girl gives polite head nods to his parents, but not to him. Chanyeol blinks.

  
They enjoy dinner together and all the questions that are meant for Baekhyun are answered by either her mother or father. It seems like she never wants to talk, only playing around with her food.

  
When their parents talk to each other, Chanyeol pays attention to the girl. From the amount of pushing around the food, the sauce might spill on her dress and no one wants that, right? Everyone knows how much girls treasure their outfit.

  
“Be careful for your dress.” Chanyeol says gently, giving a smile. She doesn’t even acknowledge his care and instead glares at him icily.

  
The conversation moves towards companies and soon, they all talk about the marriage. The girl has a scowl on her beautiful face.

  
“When do you think would be the right day to announce the marriage to the public? We should be attentive.”

  
“I’m thinking about announcing it next Monday.”

  
The girl puts her fork harshly, the metal clanking against the china piece and alerting everyone. Chanyeol can see how much she dislikes this plan.

  
“Baekhyun, behave.” Mr. Byun says sternly.

  
Mrs. Byun shakes her head. “I’m sorry for her behavior.” She apologizes.

  
Chanyeol sees his father waving it off, saying that it’s nothing to be sorry about. Eventually the old man says, “What if we leave them alone so they could know each other better? Let’s give them some time.”

  
Mr. Byun pats Chanyeol on his shoulder and he gives him a pleading look, as if saying “ _please convince her_ ”. Chanyeol offers a smile and nods.

  
As soon as the door is closed, it’s only the two of them in the room. Chanyeol watches as the girl angrily stabs onto the steak with her knife, pouring out her annoyance at the food. It’s a cute gesture that Chanyeol finds himself smiling at her.

  
The girl looks up, still glaring at him.

  
Chanyeol decides that he should be a man.

  
“Hello, Baekhyun. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He starts, only to be ignored, yet he continues, “We got in the same high school a few years ago, but you didn’t know me. We didn’t get into the same class.”

  
Silence ensues. Chanyeol picks onto his napkin, fiddling with the tip of it.

  
“I know that this news comes as a surprise to you, it was for me too. But I know no parents would want their kids to end badly, and I know they just want us to be good so I easily agreed to this marriage plan.” He says softly.

  
The girl just stares at him.

  
“Our parents are good friends. Our companies are related for so many years as well. If our parents see it fits for us to get married and to merge the company, then I don’t mind with that. I hope you can cooperate with the plan.” He tries to appear as honest as he could to not cause any misunderstand.

  
The girl scowls at the mention of marriage. Chanyeol offers a gentle smile; he doesn’t want to scare her off.

  
“You don’t have to worry, Baekhyun. We can continue with the plan and get married, but I promise you that I would never touch you. I would respect your privacy and it would only the public appearance only, if you want to.”

  
Baekhyun stares at him, as if judging him silently. Chanyeol musters his most genuine smile ever.

  
“I promise you, I would never do anything bad.”

  
She stares at him for a long time, a very long time. Chanyeol stares back into her eyes, feeling himself drowned into the deep dark brown orbs. Baekhyun has pretty eyes. She is truly a beauty.

  
It takes quite a moment before the girl slumps a bit and Chanyeol can see the light on the tunnel. She gives him a small nod and he offers her a smile, silently thanking her for not causing any trouble between their families.

  
“Let’s get along together, Baekhyun.”

  
She doesn’t answer.

 

***

 

Chanyeol knows that both Park Empire and Byun Corp are big businesses, that’s why people make so much fuss whenever there’s a news about them. He has readied himself for when the marriage plan will be out to the public.

  
When the marriage is announced, the media goes all chaotic with trying to get more detail and information about when, where, why, and how. Both his dad and Mr. Byun warned him about the responsibility that he needs to shoulder on from here.

  
It’s possible that both his penthouse and Baekhyun’s apartment will be crowded with paparazzi when the news is out. Chanyeol is up in the early morning, driving his car to the address of Baekhyun’s apartment to pick her up.

  
He is taught by his parents to be a gentleman. Chanyeol is ringing on her apartment by the time of nine in the morning. They are supposed to attend the important meeting which is held in Park Emp. to talk about the things regarding the merger. They have to attend as the sole heir of each company.

  
The door is unlocked and a neatly dressed Baekhyun opens it. She looks surprised to find him in front of her door and Chanyeol doesn’t expect any less.

  
“Good morning, Baekhyun. I’m here to take you out of her building because apparently, the news went out when we were sleeping and the building is quite crowded right now. I was lucky because I got here before they could recognize me.”

  
Baekhyun says nothing and she sighs. She makes a gesture with her hand to tell him to wait on his spot. Chanyeol nods and watches as she walks back inside to grab her coat and handbag, before she puts on her heels. Once she locks her apartment back, they walk in silence.

  
When they get into the elevator, there are some paparazzi and even civilian people trying to take pictures of them. Being a gentleman he is, Chanyeol curls a manner hand around her shoulder because news goes around fast and more people start to crowd them. He gently brings Baekhyun closer, she doesn’t say anything about the sudden proximity, as it seems like she is overwhelmed by the attention.

  
As they get safely into the elevator, Chanyeol sighs in relief. He steals a glance to the girl and she is sporting a massive frown on her face.

  
“Are you okay?” He asks. Baekhyun doesn’t answer, keeping her arms crossed in front of her chest and staring straight to the elevator metal doors. Chanyeol nods in understanding, despite doesn’t get an answer.

  
They get to the underground and Baekhyun walks ahead of him, heading towards her own car. Chanyeol stops her.

  
“Why don’t you ride with me?” He offers softly. She glares at him. Indeed the Ice Princess.

  
“The paparazzi had already seen us together. It won’t come out good if they see us coming separately.” He comes up with the logic and true, it won’t be good for both their images if that happens. Baekhyun seems to agree with him as she sighs and walks back towards him. Chanyeol smiles.

  
“I won’t do anything. I promise, remember?”

  
He opens the passenger door for her and holds a hand over her head as she slips into his car. It’s the first time that someone else (moreover a girl) is riding with him in his lovely car. Chanyeol smiles proudly, finally able to coax the Ice Princess to agree with him, as he bounds to the driver seat.

  
Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, looking as she is not interested to start a friendly conversation with him. Chanyeol can’t blame her though; she must be still annoyed that her morning is ruined by paparazzi. He puts on a classical music to ease the silence. Chanyeol is not really that much of a chatter, but he also can’t take a chilling silence.

  
The journey to Park Emp. building is short as Chanyeol finds that her apartment is closer to the company. She sends him an appreciative nod and he smiles at her, nodding back.

  
When their parents find them coming together, they all smile in relief. Baekhyun doesn’t even comment at those obvious stares as she makes her way to sit down on one of the available seats. Chanyeol lets her walks away from him, as he has no right to forbid. Her mother starts gushing over the crease on her skirt. Chanyeol nods to Mr. Byun when the old man smiles thankfully at him.

  
The meeting is partly to discuss about the merger and all those business things. Chanyeol finds himself coming up with most ideas about the merger and all and it once again proves his dad that he is reliable. Chanyeol can’t shake the happiness away when both his parents give him a proud look.

  
When the talk comes to the topic of the marriage, Baekhyun grows fidgety on her seat. No one notices it but Chanyeol does but he stays silent about it. She doesn’t seem to want to come up with the idea about when will be the good date for their marriage. The most to talk are the mothers, as women love marriage ceremony above anything.

  
Chanyeol can’t even come up with something. He is not sure what to say about the wedding plan, the same goes to the fathers.

  
But Baekhyun… she should be speaking up about what she wants. It’s her wedding after all.

  
The meeting is dismissed after a few hours pass. The parents are still talking about business and marriage. Chanyeol walks closer to Baekhyun when he sees her getting up from her seat.

  
“Can we talk in private for a moment, please?” He says softly, hoping that no one could hear him. He can see that she is ready to refuse but upon seeing the pleading look on his face, she agrees.

  
Everyone leaves the meeting room without noticing that they remain inside of it. Chanyeol goes to close the door and he glances at her. Baekhyun doesn’t even look at him. Indeed the Ice Princess.

  
“Baekhyun, I know you don’t want this marriage but please, I hope you can cooperate.” He says, a bit stern, but then he softens when she gazes up to him. “This is your wedding as much as it is mine, Baekhyun. People always say that you only get married once in a lifetime. Even though it’s an arranged one in our case.”

  
She stares at him as he talks gently. “I don’t want you to regret everything, Baekhyun. I know we are not close at all, but I would love to be your friend. We are in this together, Baekhyun, and no, I’m not quoting _High School Musical_.” He adds lastly, trying to joke to ease the tension. He can see a slight tug on the corner of her lips at his cracking of joke.

  
“I don’t understand anything about wedding preparation, so I need your help. Your mother asked me about the color theme earlier and I didn’t know what to tell her. Apparently I haven’t gone to many weddings before so I couldn’t come up with any idea.”

  
Chanyeol can see her cold gaze slowly melts down. She looks around, sighing before she flicks her long and curled brunette locks off of her shoulder.

  
“I want pearl aqua color and white. With gold too.” She mutters softly. It’s the first time she ever speaks to Chanyeol and he feels weirdly happy with that improvement. Her voice is soft and gentle, so melodic that Chanyeol finds himself wanting to listen to it again and again.

  
The simple answer makes him laughs softly. It’s a genuine laugh as he finds her being so adorable with her request of color. So precise with the details.

  
He reaches to pat her head, feeling courageous. “Thanks for the answer. I will surely tell your mother and mine about it.”

  
Baekhyun stills under his gentle touch. Chanyeol retracts his hand away, still smiling at her.

  
It takes her quite a few seconds, before she walks out of the room, still stunned at his sudden touch on her head.

 

***

 

Their parents decide that it will be a good idea to have family dinner as often as possible. Actually it’s true because Chanyeol feels like he obtains another set of parents who are caring for him. It’s also a good improvement to bond with Baekhyun.

  
The girl, who previously didn’t even want to look at him, now stares at him and not only to glare but simply just to look like a normal person usually does. It makes Chanyeol feels happy because that means their relationship is improving as the time goes by.

  
The family dinner happens every week. Chanyeol finds himself driving with Baekhyun seated on the passenger seat more often. At first, it was because of her mother who insisted that they went together as to avoid the paparazzi and also for her safety. But now Chanyeol is willingly taking Baekhyun to wherever she wants. He still works, yes, but he is there whenever they have to meet and he is ready to fetch her, never being late even for once.

  
He can see that Baekhyun has slowly opened up for him. Her gestures change, from the overly rigid and defensive, now she turns more like a normal person around him, although she still doesn’t talk that much.

  
Chanyeol can understand. It’s a normal reaction for someone who gets into an arranged marriage. Maybe Chanyeol is just the weird one for agreeing so easily.

  
He smiles when Baekhyun gets into his car. She straps herself with the seatbelt before she glances at him.

  
“How was your meeting?” Chanyeol asks, offering a gentle smile. He heard that Baekhyun had to secure a deal with a construction company today.

  
“It went well. I got the deal.” Baekhyun answers silently. Chanyeol’s eyes twinkle in happiness from her response. In these few days, they can finally form a normal conversation like other people.

  
“That’s great! Was it troublesome?” Chanyeol asks again. He can imagine Baekhyun being so cold and authoritative while holding the meeting. He becomes so fond of her, noticing her smallest gestures and liking every one of them. He considers them as friends already, although he is not sure how Baekhyun sees him.

  
“It was. But I could handle it. Lee Construction will start in three months.”

  
“That’s good.” Chanyeol nods, feeling so proud of her for no apparent reason.

  
They arrive for the family dinner with their parents. The dinner goes well, with Baekhyun responding to every single question from his parents. Chanyeol even sees his mother goes to caress Baekhyun on her head, as if she is her mother.

  
On a few occasion, Chanyeol gets to go to dinners or even lunches with Baekhyun with only the two of them. He is relieved to know that she starts to cooperate with this wedding plan. They have meals together, enjoying their time.

  
They do the wedding dress and suit fitting together. Baekhyun even as far as asks his opinion on which dress is prettier. Chanyeol is surprised that she wants to know about his preference and he does his best to input his comments. Baekhyun nods and puts on the dress he chooses.

  
He waits for quite a while, sitting on the couch. His mother said that putting on a dress will take a long time. He is curious and nervous about how Baekhyun will look in a wedding dress.

  
He now understands why the men in dramas always have their mouth hangs open whenever the curtain is dragged open. Baekhyun spins around to show him the dress on her. She looks ethereal, so beautiful. Chanyeol’s jaws hang open in shock.

  
“What do you think about this?” She asks.

  
The dress has the style of off-the-shoulder swag sleeves with a wide neckline to show her prominent collarbones and a bit of cleavage. Pearl beading shines on the bodice and a pink underlay wrap around her. The white color compliments her complexion so prettily that Chanyeol finds his mouth is drying.

  
“You are beautiful.” He admits softly. He can feel his head spins and his heart is thudding so quickly. He begins to question whether this is what people call with whipped. He feels like he could do anything Baekhyun wants him to do.

  
Baekhyun looks bashful even though she keeps her face stoic. She twirls back to face the mirror to inspect herself and Chanyeol is left staring at her back view. She is truly beautiful. She takes his breath away.

  
“Yes, it’s indeed beautiful.” Baekhyun mutters, touching along the dress. “Okay, I will take this.” She says to the shop keeper.

  
Chanyeol smiles and nods, “Anything you want.”

  
Baekhyun stares at him. “Now, for your suit. Can you show me a few suits that might fit him?” She asks the shop keeper.

  
Chanyeol waits like a dumb man as he watches Baekhyun, who is already out of the wedding dress, skims through a rack of suits. She is quite hard to please, as Chanyeol sees her skipping a few suits that he thinks are nice enough.

  
Baekhyun turns around, surprising him and Chanyeol watches as she runs her fingers along his broad shoulder as she measures his size by instinct. The shop keeper stays by the side, letting her does everything she wants.

  
“Okay, this is nice enough. Go try and put it on.” She points onto a set of suit in the center of the rack. Chanyeol nods and follows the shop keeper to try the suit. A small smile appears on his lips as he thinks that she personally chooses the outfit.

  
Chanyeol puts the suit on, noting about how nice it looks. Baekhyun has such a high taste for fashion. It’s a classic black tuxedo with a one-button. There’s also a satin-faced notched lapel, and also flat-front pants.

  
“What do you think?” He asks as he shows her the suit. Baekhyun rises up from the couch, walking up to him to inspect her choose. Chanyeol grows more nervous from the intense look in her eyes. Baekhyun lifts a hand up, her beautiful fingers smoothen down the lapel and she gives a firm nod.

  
“Perfect. We will take this one.” She says to the shop keeper, who readily nods at her.

  
Chanyeol holds back a smile as Baekhyun is silently fussing over the crease on the suit, measuring the gap of the pants to his ankles, and everything.

  
She is too elegant, indeed the Ice Princess. Chanyeol can’t help but to grow fonder for her, noticing her every subtle movement, and also liking the fact that she lets him stay close to her now.

  
He falls for Baekhyun, in the midst of an arranged marriage in between them.

 

***

 

The wedding finally happens. It’s going to be a lie if Chanyeol says he is not nervous, because he is. He is so damn nervous. He can even feel the chatter of his teeth.

 

His mom pats his cheek lovingly, smiling at him with the tears filling in her eyes. Chanyeol holds onto her hands, running his thumbs over her wrinkled knuckles.

  
“Don’t cry yet, mom.” He says softly. The woman sniffs, nodding. “I just can’t believe that my boy is finally getting married.” She whispers tenderly. Chanyeol hugs her tightly. “I’m still your boy forever.”

  
His dad comes, giving him a firm embrace. “From today onwards, it’s not only yourself, Chanyeol, but it’s you and Baekhyun. Be happy, son.”

  
“Thanks, dad.” Chanyeol mutters, squeezing his father.

 

 

The wedding is extravagant. Typical business-oriented wedding, media and many guests are there. The theme is just as Baekhyun requested. The dominant colors are pearl aqua and white, with gold linings all over the place.

  
Chanyeol heaves a sigh as he readies himself. It’s time for Baekhyun to walk down the aisle.

  
When the door is opened, Baekhyun in the beautiful wedding dress is standing there. Her father’s elbow is looped with hers and Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off of her. She is so stunning.

  
_You are beautiful._ He mouths to her. Baekhyun’s lips tug up in a very tiny smile.

  
For the whole time the priest is talking, Chanyeol can’t even listen. He is just responding when he needs to say, “I do.”

  
Baekhyun looks up at him; her pretty flower crown shakes a bit from the movement. She stares into his eyes and whispers a soft but firm: “I do.”

  
The priest announces them as husband and wife. Chanyeol gives her a shaky smile and he can notice her discomfort when they have to kiss. She looks nervous and Chanyeol thinks he needs to show her that he won’t do anything she doesn’t like.

  
He bends a bit, holding onto her jaws with his palms to at least cover what he is about to do from the guests. He smiles calmly to her and Baekhyun’s eyes widen a bit when his face gets closer to hers.

  
Chanyeol places a very chaste kiss on the corner of her lips, the very same corner that is always tugging upwards whenever she feels amused with Chanyeol’s acts of doing. He mostly just kisses her cheek than her lips so he thinks that’s okay.

  
Chanyeol leans away, smiling gently to her. Baekhyun stares at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. The guests all clap at them, Chanyeol even notices both his mom and Baekhyun’s are crying their eyes out. He chuckles breathlessly before he grips onto Baekhyun’s hand, the one which is now wearing the wedding band, to bring it up and places a kiss on her knuckles.

  
Media are interviewing his dad and Mr. Byun as the guests all enjoy the meal. The musicians play a slow ballad song as Chanyeol thanks the guests for coming. Baekhyun’s hand is gripping onto his elbow, giving out fake smiles to everyone.

  
It’s time for them to dance. Chanyeol gently holds onto her waist and Baekhyun laces her fingers on the back of his neck. The slow song leads everyone to dance and Chanyeol notices how Baekhyun is so tensed under his touch.

  
He sighs. It seems like Baekhyun hasn’t trusted him fully yet.

  
“Relax, Baekhyun.” He whispers under his breath. She looks up from under her eyelashes.

  
“People are watching. Don’t be so stiff.” Chanyeol musters. “And you are very beautiful when you smile. Please smile more often.” He whispers softly, unable to hold his plea.

  
Baekhyun looks stunned from his request, surprise written all over her face. She nods at him and Chanyeol smiles.

 

***

 

Chanyeol should have known that their honeymoon won’t be that far away from Seoul. They have important meetings soon so it’s nice that they have only a week away from work. It’s enough time to relax before going back to drown in paper works.

  
As soon as they get into the hotel room in Jeju, Baekhyun is staring at the only king sized bed in the room. Chanyeol notices it, of course.

  
“Don’t worry,” he says, surprising her and she glances at him. “You take the bed, Baekhyun. I will sleep on the couch.” He smiles to reassure her.

  
Baekhyun nods, stunned and thankful to him.

  
“I won’t do anything to you. I promised you before, right? So don’t worry.” Chanyeol pats her head. Baekhyun nods, muttering a soft “yeah”.

  
They take turn to wash up. The whole day of wedding party wears them off. As soon as Chanyeol’s head hits the couch, he falls into a deep sleep.

 

 

Baekhyun walks out of the bathroom, drying her hair with the towel as she stares at his sleeping form. His long legs are slightly bent to accommodate the position in the couch. She stares at his sleeping face, his mouth is slightly opened.

  
She feels thankful because Chanyeol has been so patient and understanding to her. She gets up to grab more duvets and covers his form to give him more warmth.

 

***

 

Chanyeol wakes up in the morning, yawning widely. His jaws make some pops and he heads towards the closet, rummaging to find an outfit. He steals a glance to a sleeping Baekhyun, all cuddled up under the thick comforter. Even in her sleep, she looks elegant and Chanyeol smiles at that.

  
He goes into the bathroom to take a bath, forming a plan for the day.

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to faint sounds of bare feet walking around. She rubs the sleep away from her eyes and finds a bare chest Chanyeol is reading on a pamphlet, standing a few meters away with a towel hanging around his neck.

  
“Good morning.” Baekhyun calls out softly. Chanyeol jolts up in surprise, before he smiles to her.

  
“Good morning, Baekhyun. Did you sleep well?” He asks, walking closer.

  
Baekhyun nods, wrapping the comforter around her. Chanyeol offers her the pamphlet he is holding. “You should choose what you want for breakfast. I will order it while you can wash up.”

  
She grabs onto it, reading for a few seconds before handing it back to him while muttering what she wants. Chanyeol nods and goes to retrieve the room phone, calling for the room service. Baekhyun slips out of the bed.

  
Once she is done and now clad on a summer dress, she finds Chanyeol sitting on the chair. He is wearing a casual blue shirt and knee length pants.

  
“Hey, you are done. Let’s eat the breakfast, the food smells so good and I almost can’t hold my hunger while you were in there.” Chanyeol says while laughing. Baekhyun’s lips tug up into a small smile.

  
They eat their breakfast while sharing some silent conversations. They respect each other’s privacy and Baekhyun is truly grateful that Chanyeol is not a pushy person.

  
Once breakfast is done, they check on their phone, replying to parents’ texts. Chanyeol glances at her.

  
“Baekhyun?” He calls softly. She looks up.

  
“The weather is nice. Would you like to take a walk with me?” He offers. She looks surprised and after quite a moment, she nods. “Sure.”

  
They walk along the empty street, actually enjoying the area. Chanyeol keeps his distance away from her and she doesn’t say anything rather than nodding to what he says.

  
The summer heat is blazing and Chanyeol feels he is thirsty. He catches Baekhyun’s gaze towards the ice cream truck.

  
“Do you want some ice cream, Baekhyun?” He asks with a wide smile. She surprisingly nods her head. “Yes, please.” She whispers softly.

 

“Okay. What would you like?”

  
“Chocolate with almonds. With many almonds, please.” She says, giving him a small smile. Chanyeol feels his heart soars and he nods. “I’ll be right back.”

  
A cone of ice cream for each of them as they lick the cold treat away while sitting on the bench. Baekhyun eats the ice cream like a little kid. She looks adorable as the chocolate melts.

  
“Oops.” Chanyeol yelps, holding a palm under her chin before the melting ice cream could drop to her dress. Baekhyun lets out a tiny shriek, moving the ice cream away from her.

  
Chanyeol laughs at her, handing her some tissues. “You are so cute, Baekhyun. You should eat it faster before it melts completely.”

  
She huffs at him, but still nodding her head. Chanyeol is grinning like a mad man while Baekhyun quickly finishes her ice cream before it would ruin her dress.

  
Chanyeol keeps on laughing, making her jab her hand into his side to silence him. When she hears him choking out a pained groan, a full smile blooms on her face.

 

***

 

They actually have fun. Sure, they are not the normal newlywed couple like those out there but for Chanyeol, seeing Baekhyun smiles is enough.

  
The second day during the honeymoon, Baekhyun requests to go to the mall to find some pretty things to bring back home. They spend the whole day in the mall, with Chanyeol holding on the shopping bags and piping in with some ideas, but Baekhyun huffs at him and says _that’s such a bad idea, you are so not creative_ , before she picks what she deems better. Chanyeol snorts when in the end she uses his idea instead. Baekhyun tries to hold herself back from smiling but failing because Chanyeol keeps laughing.

  
They even go to the beach, sitting by the side while sipping onto canned drink. They chat a bit, Baekhyun has finally started to talk more to him. And Chanyeol comes up with a sudden question.

  
“Hey, Baekhyun?” He calls softly. She glances away from the fading sunset to him. The orange color hits her face so perfectly and Chanyeol feels his breathe is stuck somewhere in his lungs.

  
“I don’t know whether you knew this but… people called you the Ice Princess when we were in high school.”

  
Baekhyun’s lips tug up in a tiny smile, almost resembling a smirk but that could be Chanyeol imagining things.

  
“Yeah, I know.” She says.

  
Chanyeol hums. “Why did they call you that? We had never gotten into the same class so I didn’t really know what the reason was.”

  
Baekhyun sips onto her drink again. “I didn’t have friends. Correction: I didn’t want to have friends.”

  
“But… why?”

  
“Friends are troublesome, don’t you think?” She says, staring straight into his eyes. Chanyeol wants to glance away from the intensity in her gaze but he finds himself even locking his eyes with hers because they are too beautiful to even glance away from.

  
“People who called themselves as my friends only wanted money. Or we call them as gold diggers. Everyone knew my parents are rich and Byun Corp is successful. Everyone wanted to be a part of it.” Baekhyun says, putting down the can and hugging her knees to her chest.

  
Chanyeol stares. “So that was why you pushed everyone away?”

  
At Baekhyun’s nod, he clears his throat. “But you don’t push me away?” He squeaks out the question, being so brave that he can feel his heart beating so fast. Baekhyun glances back to him, her eyes look calculating.

  
“Because you don’t want my money. You have more money than me.” She mutters with a smile.

  
Chanyeol chokes out laughter. Well, that’s kind of a fact.

  
At the sound of his laugh, Baekhyun lets out soft laugh too and they end up laughing together like two best friends talking about the old times. It takes them about another five minutes before their laughter dies down. Chanyeol notices the good mood the Ice Princess is having. Actually she is not an Ice Princess.

  
He puts a hand out, offering it to her.

 

“Let’s live a good life together, Baekhyun, hm?” He proposes, giving a gentle smile.

  
Baekhyun stares at his hand, before she glances up to him. She gives him a smile of hers as she accepts his hand.

  
“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

  
For the rest of the week, they really have fun, as if they are friends going out for a moment of holiday together. Chanyeol’s heart flutters whenever he sees Baekhyun smiles widely, and that’s bad because she keeps smiling and he starts to consider meeting a doctor to consult about his weird heart. It won’t stop beating so quickly, Chanyeol feels he might be dying since his heart keeps thumping against his ribcage whenever Baekhyun as much as grins to him.

  
Chanyeol thinks he has fallen even deeper for her.

 

***

 

A week is over and they have to get back home to Seoul. It’s a pity because they can’t spend more time to relax but it’s enough because they are getting way closer already. Baekhyun even grips onto his elbow whenever they come to a crowded place.

  
Chanyeol’s mom is waiting for them at the airport. She greets them warmly, a kiss and a hug for Chanyeol, and a kiss and an even tighter hug for Baekhyun. He is happy to see Baekhyun getting along with his mother.

  
She drives the car and Chanyeol tells everything about their trip. Baekhyun pipes in with her own words, joking with Chanyeol. It really feels like they are old good friends.

  
They arrive at their new house, a gift from their parents together. All of their things are already there, neatly put, courtesy of the mothers. Chanyeol’s lovely car is even parked safely in the garage.

  
Life with Baekhyun is nice. They fall into a simple routine. Waking up in the morning, Baekhyun preparing breakfast for the both of them, they have breakfast together while sharing light chats, before Chanyeol takes her to her company to work and he goes to his own. Their companies are merged together, but it still needs a long time to be completely one as there are a lot to take care of.

  
Chanyeol is sleeping in the guest room, a few rooms away from the master bedroom where Baekhyun is using. They come to a silent agreement to respect each other. It feels like they are just roommates, but with the status of being married to each other.

  
Even so, they get very close. Baekhyun opens up to him, even asking him about what he wants to eat for the night. She asks about his opinion about the problem in business. Chanyeol sometimes cooks for her and Baekhyun appreciates it by finishing it all. They often sit on the couch, chatting and joking, even watching movies together until late night.

  
Chanyeol lets her leans her head on his shoulder. He lets her uses his arm as a pole to grip during horror movie. Baekhyun lets him holds her hand whenever they are out. He doesn’t have to ask for her permission anymore.

  
Whenever they are out to have family dinner or even just a dinner for the two of them, Baekhyun would easily loop her arm around Chanyeol’s. Everyone calls them the ideal couple.

  
Chanyeol loves it when Baekhyun is being so comfortable around him. It proves that she trusts him fully.

 

***

 

“Good morning.” Chanyeol calls softly, leaning close to peck her head.

  
Baekhyun hums a soft ‘morning’, spreading the jam on the toast bread. She secretly likes it whenever Chanyeol is close. He smells heavenly and all the subtle touches from him make her flies.

  
She can’t help but to admit that Chanyeol is so nice. He is being so patient to her, yet he cares for her. He is so kind to everyone, mostly to her even though she has been ignoring him for the most time in the beginning of their relationship.

  
Chanyeol loves patting her head. That is one she is sure of. Maybe because he is so much taller than her. And he also loves ruffling her hair whenever she is done with her shower. Her hair is still damp and maybe that’s his way helps her dry it faster.

  
Chanyeol always leaves a kiss on her cheek or head whenever he is awake in the morning, before going to work, and when they are about to sleep at night. He is warm and gentle and Baekhyun likes that side of him the most.

  
Whenever they are out, Chanyeol holds her hand gently as if she is made of glass. Baekhyun often stares at him whenever he is too distracted, then she gazes down to their hands. Chanyeol has big hands, that fact is enough to make her feels protected. Chanyeol always puts her as his first and he is doing a very good job as a husband. He always rubs his thumb over her knuckles, tenderly touching the wedding band adorning her ring finger.

  
When they walk side by side or when the street is crowded and Chanyeol has to walk behind her, he puts a hand over the small of her back, as if saying that he is always there standing behind her back and indirectly guiding and leading her. His hand is warm on her back, always there to assure her. His touch never goes inappropriate. He keeps himself composed and he shows her that he is a gentleman; one fact that Baekhyun likes the most from him.

  
Sometimes, his hand would move to her waist, holding her from the side as they walk together. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to realize it as he is busy telling her about whatever he has in his mind, but Baekhyun doesn’t remind him about it and just lets his hand rests there. It’s comforting.

  
Maybe, just maybe, this marriage won’t end badly. Baekhyun watches as his eyes twinkle when she gives him his sandwich and oh, morning like this would be perfect forever.

  
“It’s good.” Chanyeol remarks, his eyes widening in happiness as he munches on the sandwich. Baekhyun smiles. “Good to know.”

  
Chanyeol eats like a starved man, sometimes he acts like a kid despite him having a gentleman manner. That’s one more point that Baekhyun likes from him, because he doesn’t fake himself in front of her.

  
“Do you want your juice?” She asks, sipping onto her own coffee while making her way to the fridge. A hand comes from nowhere, stealing her coffee cup and she squeaks at that.

  
Chanyeol sips onto her coffee. “Actually, I want coffee this morning.” He grins like a kid. Baekhyun glares at him. “That’s mine. Make your own.” She huffs, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Chanyeol sticks his tongue out.

  
“You are so stinky. Share a bit, will you?” He sips from the cup again. Baekhyun makes a face and she reaches to pull onto his ears. Chanyeol yelps in pain, muttering an apology and he puts the cup back down to the table. Baekhyun grins in triumph, releasing his poor ears before rubbing them to ease the pain.

  
Chanyeol pouts at her, his ears red. Baekhyun laughs and runs her fingers along the tip of his ears, soothing them. He chuckles and goes to pat her head.

  
“Drink your coffee before I finish it.” He mutters, pecking her cheek then he goes to grab the juice from the fridge. Baekhyun clicks her tongue, bringing her cup up, to drink her coffee and also to cover the slight blush on her cheeks.

  
“What time will you finish today?” Chanyeol asks, leaning against the fridge while drinking down his orange juice. A trail of the juice drops onto his chin and Baekhyun is quicker to wipe it with her finger.

  
“Around five. I have to settle some contracts and it’s due this week, so.” She shrugs. Chanyeol thanks her and wipes her hand with the napkin.

  
“Want to have dinner out tonight?” He asks, playing with her fingers. Baekhyun nods, smiling. “Sounds good. I will wait for you then?”

  
“Yes. I’ll come get you.” He says, leaning over to pat her head. Baekhyun reaches up to pinch his cheek. They laugh before they get ready for work.

  
Baekhyun smiles as she catches the sight of her wedding band. This marriage is not that bad. Chanyeol makes everything perfect.

 

***

 

Baekhyun stands, waiting for Chanyeol’s car. It’s around five twenty in the evening and it worries her that Chanyeol is not yet here. He should be here around ten minutes ago.

  
A honk from the coming car alerts her and Baekhyun walks over to the passenger seat. Chanyeol gives her an apologetic smile while pecking her cheek.

  
“Why are you late?”

  
“I’m sorry. I got a last minute call from a client and then I rushed over here. I almost ran over a truck.” Chanyeol says breathlessly, holding a hand over his chest. Baekhyun stares at him in shock.

  
“Are you okay?” She gasps, reaching out to touch his face, looking all over. Chanyeol nods his head. “I’m fine. I was able to step on the brake before I could run over it. God, that was so scary.”

  
Baekhyun pecks his cheek. “Be careful, will you? Don’t rush, I could wait just fine.”

  
Chanyeol nods. “Sorry. Anyway, are you ready to go? I made the reservation earlier.”

  
“Okay. Come on.”

  
Chanyeol drives them towards the prestigious restaurant that he always comes with his parents. Baekhyun slips her elbow with Chanyeol’s as they make their way inside. The stewardess leads them to the reserved spot.

  
“What is this?” Baekhyun asks teasingly, noticing the overly expensive dishes and also the romantic treatment all over the table.

  
He shrugs, acting nonchalant. “It’s nice to be spoiled once at times, right?”

  
“Did you do anything wrong?” Baekhyun narrows her eyes. “You broke my favorite cup?”

  
“What? No!” Chanyeol shrieks, waving his hand. “I’m not good with doing dishes, okay I know, but I don’t break anymore plates.” He mutters lowly.

  
Baekhyun smiles in amusement, while she leans her chin on her palm. “I’m just kidding. So, what’s the occasion?”

  
“Nothing. Just feel like being romantic to my wife, you know.” Chanyeol mutters with a lopsided smile. It’s in this kind of rare situation that he calls her as his wife and acts as a husband rather than being a mere roommate.

  
He can see the slight surprise in Baekhyun’s eyes and he starts to think whether he crosses the comfortable line, but then she smiles wider and reaches for his hand. “I like it. Thanks, Chanyeol.” Her whisper is soft and barely heard, but Chanyeol can hear just fine and even find it loud for him. Her words keep repeating in his head and he smiles happily.

  
They enjoy their dinner, chatting like a couple of teenagers, stealing food from each other’s plates, and even playing footsies under the table.

  
Baekhyun holds onto his hand tightly as they make their way back to the car. She even goes as far as leans her head on his shoulder and Chanyeol thinks that this is how a married life is supposed to be. He can imagine their life in the future being like this, acting young even when their age is adding on each year, being romantic, and maybe even raise a family together.

  
It’s too beautiful that Chanyeol finds himself unable to believe it himself. It’s so dreamy; like something he couldn’t have.

 

***

 

They get back home. Chanyeol opens the car door for her and Baekhyun goes to reach for his hand, gripping it tightly. They walk towards the door, laughing together at the things they talked earlier in the car.

  
Chanyeol is the one to notice it. There’s a shadow lurking on the corner of his eye and he glances to it. There, in front of their door, stood a man, staring at them with a smile. Chanyeol doesn’t know him. Is he a guest?

  
Baekhyun notices his distracted attention and she follows his line of view. Her laughter dies down and her smile falls off of her face.

  
Her grip is loosening, before her hand drops from his.

  
“Hey, Baekhyun.” The man calls with a sweet smile hanging on his lips.

  
Chanyeol hears his heart shatters in pieces when a genuine smile spreads across Baekhyun’s face. Her usually cold eyes twinkle in affection, so soft, so tender, and so full of feeling. Her stare is full of longing and Chanyeol sees it as one of love.

  
Love.

 

Baekhyun walks slowly towards the man, her steps becoming quicker on each one, before suddenly she is lunging to the man to hug him tight.

  
“I miss you.” She whispers into the silent night, just as loud as how Chanyeol hears his heart breaking.

  
The man curls his arms around her, embracing her just as tight as she does.

  
And Chanyeol takes a step back, away from the scene.

 

 

He is not sure where he is heading. Chanyeol had just gotten into his car and drove away.

  
A hotel seems like a good choice. He books a room for himself, throwing his body onto the bed, and sighing into the fluff.

  
Baekhyun has a lover, huh. No wonder she was so against the wedding from the very beginning. She couldn’t betray her lover. The love in her gaze is just too strong.

  
Chanyeol lies on his back, staring up to the ceiling.

  
The look in Baekhyun’s eyes earlier is one that he had never seen before.

  
His chest hurts, his head spins, everything just hurts. But what can he do? He can’t do anything. Baekhyun and he don’t have anything between then. They are just married because of being arranged by business situation and by their parents.

  
He can only let Baekhyun has her time with her lover while he stays out of their way here, in the hotel, alone and heartbroken.

  
Just when he thinks he can be happy with Baekhyun…

  
Chanyeol closes his eyes, trying to find sleep but finding it hard to do.

 

***

 

It’s morning when Chanyeol gets back home. The house is silent and he glances at the clock hanging on the wall. 7 am. Baekhyun is supposed to be awake by now.

  
Unless that she has not and she is not sleeping in her room, but on the couch in the living room. She looks uncomfortable sleeping like that, head titled on the couch back rest. He is not sure what she is doing here and not in her room.

  
Did her lover spend the whole night with her here? Did they hug? Did they kiss? Did she sleep in his embrace here for the whole night? Did her lover leave before she could even wake up to find him?

  
Chanyeol sighs before he creeps upstairs to take a bath. He is supposed to arrive at the company by 8 am but it seems that he would just arrive early today. He washes up and picks a shirt and suit jacket.

  
He walks to the kitchen, grabbing an apple on his way. He walks back pass the living room, right at the time Baekhyun is awake.

  
“Chanyeol.” She calls him, her tone sounds surprised and relieved, or maybe he is just imagining things.

  
Chanyeol gives her a tight smile, reaching over to pat her head.

  
“Good morning. I will be going now.” He says and walks out of the house, not even giving her a chance to answer.

  
Baekhyun stares at his back then at the closed door, still unable to think properly. When she hears the sound of car engine starting, she looks at the clock.

  
“But it’s still seven twenty...” She mutters to no one.

 

***

 

One would say that the best way is to avoid her and that’s what Chanyeol practically does. Well, except that he doesn’t have to look for any excuse, because he gets a new client, an important one on top of that and it takes most of his times.

  
The new client is a very influential one, coming from Japan, and holding the biggest shares in the company. Chanyeol is out with the representative for the whole day, entertaining the old man. This deal is very important and Park Empire’s future is depended on this.

  
He barely has time to have lunch because as soon as the representative from Japan has left to the hotel, Chanyeol is whisked away by his secretary to the meeting room with all the shareholders. It’s tough but it’s his job so he can’t complain.

  
Chanyeol doesn’t find the time to go back home. All he has been holding are papers and coffee.

  
It’s surprising that he falls asleep in the middle of reading the papers. A ringing noise wakes him up and he jolts in surprise, panicking because he thinks he is late for meeting when instead he is still in his office room and it’s almost 10 pm in the night.

  
He realizes that the ringing noise is his phone and Chanyeol looks around for the device, lifting layers after layers of papers. He eventually finds it and he is quite surprised to find Baekhyun as the caller.

  
“Hello?” His voice cracks when he answers the call. He doesn’t remember when the last time he drank the water was.

  
“Chanyeol? Why are you not yet home? It’s almost ten and it’s so late already.” Baekhyun says into the line, tone scolding and worried.

  
He closes his eyes and leans his head back to the leather seat. Her voice is soothing and he could just go back to sleep at anytime, if not for her impatient call waiting for his answer.

  
“Oh, I got held up by papers. It’s so important and I don’t think I could finish everything if I don’t work overtime.”

  
“Is it that Japanese deal you told me a while ago?” She asks and Chanyeol feels his heart flutters because she remembers what he had told her before.

  
“Yes, it is-”

  
“Baekhyun, your cooking is boiling.” A voice comes from somewhere.

  
Chanyeol’s heart drops down to his stomach. Baekhyun is with her lover. The two are in their house, alone, in _their_ kitchen. The thought makes him swallows down the bile in his throat.

  
“Just lower the fire!” Baekhyun calls out to the man. Chanyeol closes his eyes, feeling a sudden impending headache coming.

  
“You were saying?” Baekhyun asks him and Chanyeol sighs internally.

  
“Nothing. I’m sorry, Baekhyun, I won’t be able to go back home. Go sleep and take care. I need to do my work. Bye.”

  
He hangs up before she could even reply. Chanyeol feels his heart is so heavy. Baekhyun lets the man into their house, into their kitchen. Are they cooking together? Having dinner together? Celebrating that there is no troublesome husband in the house?

  
So many negative thoughts enter his head and Chanyeol slaps his two palms over his cheeks, waking himself up. He doesn’t have time for this.

  
With that, he continues his work, very much awake by now, while trying his best to push the thought of Baekhyun smiling to another man out of his head.

 

***

 

Baekhyun grows very worried. She hasn’t met Chanyeol for quite a long time. He has been so busy in work. She barely sees him. He gets back home when she is still sleeping and she wakes up when he drives away from the house.

  
He still answers her phone calls but the frantic sounds of his secretary listing his schedule of meetings and papers to sign are enough as the tell tale to let her know that he is very busy. Baekhyun can’t disturb him more than this.

  
She asks her parents and in law about this. Apparently, the company is having a crisis and slump as the effect of the sudden change in economical currency. Baekhyun feels sorry because Chanyeol has to deal with this. He is practically taking care of both Park Empire and Byun Corp ever since the two got merged. She couldn’t do anything to help; this is not something she understands.

  
But at least she could show some moral support. She is sure he hasn’t had proper meal for days. Baekhyun packs up a set of lunch boxes to bring with her and she drives her car to the building.

  
Everyone acknowledges her as soon as she steps into the building. They bow down to her to greet her, even leading her to the elevator and pressing the number to Chanyeol’s floor. Baekhyun nods thankfully to the employee, showing her infamous Ice Princess gesture.

  
The pencil skirt follows her figure as she walks towards the office room. There is no secretary waiting in front of it and she wonders where the hell the employee is.

  
Once she pushes the door open, she finds the secretary is currently reading the schedule for Chanyeol. The secretary’s voice is hoarse, as if she has been talking for days and Baekhyun feels sorry for everyone.

  
Her eyes fall on Chanyeol’s posture. He holds his head up with his one hand, while another one is flipping through papers. He notices a sudden guest and he looks up, his face shows surprise when he notices her.

  
“Baekhyun!” He splutters, clearly shocked to find her there.

  
The secretary bows to her before she makes her way out of the office, closing the door along.

 

Chanyeol rises up from his seat, staring at her in shock. “W-What are you doing here?”

  
Baekhyun smiles and makes her way closer. As she gets closer, she can clearly see his messy appearance. His hair is messy and his eye bags are so apparent. His dress shirt is almost wrinkled and the tie is barely hanging around his neck.

  
“You work hard, yes, but you should take care of yourself too, Chanyeol.” She scolds.

  
Baekhyun lifts her hands up to tenderly thumb along his eye bags. Chanyeol closes his eyes tiredly, leaning into the touch. She smiles, caressing his cheeks. Her hands reach to his shoulder as she makes her way to stand behind his seat. A groan escapes out of Chanyeol’s mouth as her hands start to massage his tensed shoulder, smoothing down the muscles.

  
“I brought some food. Rest for a while and eat a bit.” She mutters, pulling him towards the couch. Chanyeol follows without saying anything. As soon as she unloads the lunch boxes, his stomach growls loudly and he winces. Baekhyun laughs and pats his arm, telling him to eat.

  
Chanyeol looks so tired and exhausted. He could barely open his eyes and Baekhyun grows worried at that.

  
She watches as his eyes barely can open. On the work desk, there are so many empty paper cups of coffee.

  
“Chanyeol, are you done?” She asks. Chanyeol jolts up in surprise, almost forgetting that he is eating. He puts the chopsticks down, nodding.

  
“I should go back to work.” He mutters. Baekhyun holds onto his arm. “Rest for a while, Chanyeol.” She suggests and he makes a face at that because it’s so tempting.

  
“I-I can’t.” He mutters. Baekhyun grabs him back down, pulling his head down to rest on her legs. Chanyeol looks surprised at her sudden movement and he makes a move to sit up but with one glare from the Ice Princess, he succumbs to obey her.

  
“Sleep for a moment. I will wake you up soon.”

  
Chanyeol opens his mouth to object but he can no longer resist the heaviness of his eyelids so he ends up nodding. As soon as he closes his eyes, soft snores leave his mouth. Baekhyun’s lips tug up into a smile as she watches him sleeping in fatigue. Up close like this, she can see his prominent eye bags and dry skin.

  
“You have worked very hard.” She whispers, carding her fingers through his unruly locks.

  
The secretary knocks softly, poking her head in and Baekhyun musters her all to not glare at the helpful old woman. She lifts a finger up and makes a gesture for the woman to not make any sound and the secretary nods her head, closing the door back to leave Mr. and Mrs. Park alone without any disturbance.

 

***

 

Eventually the economical crisis passes and Chanyeol can finally breathe again. The workloads return to the normal amount and he doesn’t have to sleep in his office anymore. He can go back home and take a long bath and relax in front of the TV and eat proper meal and sleep in his bed.

  
With that, Chanyeol stretches his back. He smells so bad, urgh, he needs a very satisfying bath once he is home. Chanyeol starts his car and drives back home, already imagining his soft bed and Baekhyun’s wide smile greeting him.

  
True to his thought, as soon as he kills the engine of his car, the front door is opened and Baekhyun is standing there with a welcoming smile. Chanyeol smiles back and she bounds to hug him around his waist.

  
“Welcome back. You should wash up and throw this shirt away because I don’t think the smell could be washed off from it.” She comments, making a face as her nose bumps against the fabric. Chanyeol laughs and nods, unbuttoning his shirt while going upstairs.

  
A long and very warm bath is done. Chanyeol sighs in content, feeling so relaxed. He really should get an award for not freaking out because he manages to take control over the crisis in their company even though he is still a director in trial. His dad should really give him a long vacation.

  
A very nice and homey dinner greets him as soon as he steps foot into the kitchen. Baekhyun pulls him to sit down on the chair, offering him delicious food and yes, Chanyeol eats to his heart content. Every food tastes delicious, even the most simple _kimchi_ is so delicious (maybe because he is hungry to the max). He thanks Baekhyun for the food and offers to wash the dishes. Baekhyun resists, at first, but Chanyeol coaxes her because she has been so good to him and she needs some rest too. Besides, he promises that he won’t break anymore plate.

  
So Baekhyun sits on the chair, watching him intently while sipping onto her warm tea. Chanyeol washes the dishes thoroughly, feeling so nice to be back at home.

  
Chanyeol ponders what he should talk with Baekhyun about. Does he ask about how she is? What does she do when he is not home?

  
“Um, Baekh—”

  
Someone rings on the door. Chanyeol sighs, drying his hands from the water as he watches Baekhyun walks to greet the guest this late evening. He hears some talking and he goes to greet whoever the guest.

  
Chanyeol feels the smile drops off of his face when he sees whose hand Baekhyun is currently holding. It’s that man from before; Baekhyun’s lover.

  
“H-Hello.” Chanyeol greets, his voice cracks and his mouth dries. The man gives a very kind smile and he finds himself can’t even hate him because his face is so innocent and kind and gentle.

  
“Good evening, Mr. Park.” The man greets, bowing politely. How could Chanyeol hate someone as perfect as him? The man is handsome, polite, and kind. He is perfect.

  
“Get in, get in.” Baekhyun says, pulling the man inside and closing the door.

  
Chanyeol chokes and clears his throat. “Uh, I- um, I have works to do so- so have fun.” He says, before excusing himself to his makeshift office room.

  
He runs all the way upstairs to seek for comfort. It actually hurts him to see Baekhyun being so close to her lover and even inviting him into their house. It feels like she doesn’t even care about Chanyeol’s feeling. Well, what should she care about? It’s not her job; it’s not a must that she needs to care for him.

  
For all he knows, they could be laughing at him all this time, hidden behind his back.

  
Chanyeol sighs. Who knows when finally he falls for someone, that someone is not destined as his?

 

***

 

“Chanyeol?” The call of his name alerts him and he looks up from his papers. Baekhyun comes to poke her head in, a somewhat adorable move for someone as cold as her.

Chanyeol gives her a slight smile.

  
“Hey,” he whispers. Baekhyun gets into the makeshift office room. She has this frown on her face.

  
“Are you working again? Rest for a bit, will you?” She asks, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The typical Ice Princess’s ‘I’m-judging-you’ pose. Chanyeol stifles a smile.

  
“It’s okay. I have to at least finish this or I wouldn’t be able to sleep properly.”

  
Baekhyun opens her mouth to banter but her lover’s voice is heard somewhere from the bottom of the stairs. “Baekhyun, I will be going now!”

  
Chanyeol’s smile drops off. He has almost forgotten that there is another man under the roof of his house. He nods to Baekhyun when she looks at him as if she is telling him that she will see the man off. Chanyeol’s fake smile drops as soon as the door is closed.

  
He sighs deeply, rubbing his face with his palms.

 

***

 

It happens for a few more continuous rounds.

  
Whenever Baekhyun’s lover visits, Chanyeol would choose to step back. It won’t do well for him if he chooses to torture himself by standing in the same room as them.

  
He excuses himself to busy himself in his makeshift office room. He also says that he is sleepy and tired and he wants to sleep (which is not a lie because he hasn’t slept well these few days). When he feels a bit too much, he will come out with an excuse of driving out of the house, buying groceries, or even weird sayings as long as he is out of the place.

  
The house no longer feels like their house.

  
Chanyeol sits on the bench in the barely empty park. The wind is blowing kind of harsh and he forgot his jacket when he hurried out of the house.

  
Baekhyun and her lover… how long have they been together? What did the man say when he knew about them getting married? Why didn’t the man stop the marriage? Was that why Baekhyun was so against the marriage plan? Did the man hate him for stealing his lover away? Are they going to do this for a long time?

  
Chanyeol has so many thoughts running in his head. Would it be better if Baekhyun and he just get divorce? It would make everything so much easier, right? He would save himself from the heartbreak and Baekhyun could be together with her lover. It’s a win-win deal.

  
Should he really?

 

***

 

Baekhyun stops him right before he could escape from the dinner time. Chanyeol blinks in surprise. He has succeeded in avoiding Baekhyun for the whole day. It’s Sunday and they are bound to be in the home all day long so he has been locking himself in his makeshift office room. She is gazing up at him with a stern but concerned face.

  
“Chanyeol, can we talk?”

  
He tries to step back but she clasps a hand around his arm. “Stop avoiding me.” She says lowly and Chanyeol can’t really get away from her. Not this time.

  
“What’s wrong with you? What happened?” Baekhyun asks, looking up at him questioningly. Chanyeol gulps, a move that doesn’t go unnoticed by her.

  
“Nothing.” He smiles at her.

  
“Don’t kid with me, Chanyeol,” she grips tightly onto his arm, “Don’t go around ‘nothing’ to me. Tell me honestly. Did I do something wrong?”

  
“No, it’s not- it’s not like that,” Chanyeol sighs, massaging his head with his other hand. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to want to let him go so easily today.

  
“Then, what is it? You have to tell me right now. I won’t have you escaping away from this. I need an answer, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sternly says, her eyes glaring at him.

  
“Chanyeol, answer me, dammit!” She demands when he doesn’t show any sign of answering.

  
Screw with this.

  
Chanyeol huffs, lifting his head up. His gaze is deep and he can see Baekhyun being startled with his sudden move.

  
“I love you, okay?!” He says, tone high and almost shouting.

  
He sees her stern look falters and he ignores how bad this will turn out. She could just walk out of him anytime after this. He just couldn’t find it in himself to care. He just… can’t hold it anymore.

  
“What are you talking about?” She mutters, clearly in shock.

  
“I’m in love with you.” Chanyeol whispers weakly, feeling all of his emotions come up along with his sudden confession. “And it pains me to see you with another man.” He admits slowly.

  
No word could be uttered by the shocked Baekhyun. Really, though. She must be so shocked. Actually, who doesn’t?

  
Baekhyun looks up again, her eyes are clouded with something different, something so foreign.

  
“Then why did you always leave me alone with him?” She asks softly under her breathe.

  
Chanyeol shakes his head. “What do you want me to do? To see you get cozy with your lover? I’m not a fool, Baekhyun. I don’t need to hurt myself even further by watching how much in love you are with him.”

  
“Chanyeol-”

  
“I give you your space, Baekhyun. We might be married but it’s all an arranged one. You can be with anyone you want to be and it’s your lover. I won’t mind. Wait, actually I don’t have the right to even mind it,” he laughs bitterly, “I’m only your husband on the papers.”

  
He pulls his arm out of her grip. Baekhyun hasn’t said anything and Chanyeol starts to see where the end of this relationship is. Well, if there is even any.

  
“Your happiness is my first priority, Baekhyun,” he sniffs, unable to hold back, “You can be with your lover and- and we can just,” he pauses, swallowing the bile in his throat, “we can just get divorced after this year ends so you can be happy with your lover.”

  
Chanyeol sniffs, his chest is hurting so badly. He spins around and walks towards the stairs, heading to his room.

  
So much for falling love, Chanyeol. You have become a fool when you love.

 

 

Baekhyun stares at the empty spot in front of her. Chanyeol’s words keep ringing inside of her head. She grips her fists. That idiot.

  
She runs up the stairs, heading straight to Chanyeol’s room, and slamming the door open behind her. Chanyeol jolts in surprise, wiping his eyes with the heel of his palm.

  
“You don’t even give it a chance to listen to what I have to say.” Baekhyun mutters through her gritted teeth, reaching to hold on his wrist.

  
Chanyeol chuckles humorlessly. “For what? It’s as clear as the day that you don’t want me.” A stray tear slips out of the corner of his eyes. Baekhyun reaches to wipe it away.

  
“I love you too,” she whispers just loud enough for him to hear. Chanyeol’s face breaks into one of confusion and she smiles at him, “It’s too fast and it’s scary but I’m sure of it. And no, I’m not saying this just to pity you.” She says lastly before he could even come up with more ridiculous words.

  
She tiptoes up to kiss his gaping lips. Chanyeol’s breathe hitches in surprise but he regains himself back quickly before he kisses her back.

  
Baekhyun smiles against his mouth. She caresses his face tenderly.

  
“You are an idiot but you are lucky that you are cute.”

  
Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly.

 

***

 

As they snuggle up in bed, Baekhyun keeps peppering kisses all over his face. Chanyeol laughs, tilting his head to capture her lips into a kiss.

  
“I’m sorry, love,” she whispers again, as it’s the only thing she has been saying for the past thirty minutes. Chanyeol pecks her cheek to reassure her but she keeps insisting that she is sorry and keeps pressing butterfly kisses all over his face.

  
“I love you, Chanyeol. I’m so sorry.” Baekhyun keeps telling and he nods, smiling before whispering that he loves her too and yes, don’t be sorry, please stop apologizing.

  
Chanyeol curls an arm around her, pulling her flushed against him before he takes her lips into a kiss that is strong and full of want. They have been making out with tender kisses, just mere lip locks and smooches. Now, he shows her how much he wants her.

  
Baekhyun puts her hands on his shoulder as she hums when his tongue swipes along the seam of her lower lip.

  
“Hey,” she pulls away, speaking. Chanyeol stops pecking her thin lips.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“We haven’t consumed our first night yet.” Baekhyun says and she laughs at his shocked face. “What’s with the reaction? We are married anyway.”

  
She leans to trail her mouth along his jaw. Chanyeol’s breathing starts heaving and he reaches to grip onto her hips. Baekhyun climbs up into his lap and she locks their lips once again.

  
Eager lips twist and nip, before Baekhyun opens her mouth to let him kisses her deeper. Chanyeol’s heavy breathing gets even heavier. Baekhyun trails her fingers up from his shoulder to the sides of his neck.

  
Chanyeol grunts at the teasing touch, pushing her down to the bed and hovering on top of her. Baekhyun’s locks are sprawled all over from the sudden drop and her chest is heaving as well.

  
He reaches a hand to the hem of her dress, lifting it up to pull the fabric off of her. Baekhyun lifts her arms to help him remove the garment. Chanyeol’s eyes roam all over her white skin as she lies silently under him.

  
He treasures the moment where Baekhyun is staring up at him with a look full of affection flashing in her eyes, mirroring his own. Baekhyun tugs onto his shirt and he reaches to take it off.

  
Chanyeol goes to kiss the pulse point on her neck. Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh, head thrown back to give him more space. As Chanyeol drags his opened mouth down to her collarbones, she reaches down to pull the string of his sweatpants.

  
She mewls softly when he kisses her cleavage. Chanyeol reaches to her back to unclasp her bra and Baekhyun takes it off of her completely. He right away dives to kiss the heavy swell of her breasts, appreciating the flesh. Baekhyun is so sensitive with her breasts; she could never hold back her noise whenever her breasts are touched even by herself. She gasps when his mouth encloses over her rigid nipple.

  
“Ah,” she whimpers, shifting around. Chanyeol lifts a hand up to tenderly rub along her other breast. Baekhyun lets out breathy moans as he plays with her tits, licking it good and groping it roughly. Her whole body shakes and Chanyeol hasn’t even started anything yet. He pecks the swell before going down to nuzzle against her soft belly.

  
Baekhyun arches her back when Chanyeol slips his hand into the front of her panty. His rough fingers tease along her wet folds, tenderly rubbing her clit. Her hands come up to hold onto the pillow, twisting the fluff as she chokes on her breathe when Chanyeol dips a finger into her opening.

  
“Chan-” She gasps. Chanyeol pulls his hand out to drag her panty down, throwing the small fabric to the floor. He holds onto her knees, parting them open before he dives down to bring his face closer to her gushing folds.

  
Baekhyun whimpers when he licks her, her voice is strained as she shifts around, hiding her face into her shoulder. She gazes down, watching Chanyeol’s face disappearing in between her legs and eating her out. The slurping sounds echo in the room and Baekhyun moans out, girlish squeaks leaving her mouth.

  
Chanyeol’s mouth encloses over the clit, licking it thoroughly. Baekhyun cries out in pleasure, her hand reaches down to grip onto his locks. He holds onto her thighs, tilting his head to dig his tongue into her pussy.

  
“C-Chanyeol! O-Oh!!” Baekhyun shrieks, her body convulsing as her orgasm reaches. When she spills her juice right into his awaiting mouth, she screams out in delight.

Chanyeol sits back up, licking his mouth clean from her wetness.

  
Baekhyun opens her eyes when he hovers on top of her. Her eyes are wet with tears and her chest shudders. She winds her arm around his neck to pull him down, opening her mouth wide when their lips met. She moans out when Chanyeol licks her tongue skillfully, tangling the muscles together in a difficult twist.

  
Chanyeol groans into her mouth when Baekhyun’s hand slithers down along his chest, giving his nipple a teasing flick before slipping down into his boxers. Her lithe fingers wrap around his hard cock, pumping it gently.

  
“Baekhyun, fuck-” He curses, hiding his face into the crook of her neck. Baekhyun grins breathlessly, running her hand up and down, up and down, making it completely hard in her touch.

  
It seems like Chanyeol can no longer hold it anymore as he stops her hand and pulls it out, before he drags his boxers down to get completely naked. Baekhyun shifts a bit, lifting her legs open to let him get comfortable in between.

  
“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls, his voice low and hoarse as he pumps his cock, “Are you sure about this?”

  
She nods eagerly, hugging his shoulder. “I want you, Chanyeol.” She whispers softly, nipping onto his earlobe. Chanyeol groans, guiding his cock towards her pussy and in a swift move, he drives inside.

  
Baekhyun whimpers, clutching onto his shoulder while hiding her grimacing face into his neck. Chanyeol holds onto her waist, stilling as his cock settles inside of her. “Are you alright?” He asks, pecking her cheek. She nods, crossing her legs behind his back and wrapping her arms around his shoulder. “I’m alright.”

  
Chanyeol starts moving, grunting as she clings onto him so tightly, both her limbs and her inner walls. Baekhyun feels so warm and tight around his cock, squeezing his dick deliciously wet. He heaves a harsh breathe, before he starts to thrust in and out, starting slow. Baekhyun’s bouncy whimpers are muffled into his neck and Chanyeol grips onto her waist tightly.

  
“Baekhyun, you feel so good, love,” he whispers, humping into her. Baekhyun jolts up and down, clearly enjoying the friction between their sexes. She digs her fingertips into his shoulder, crushing the flesh as she moans out. Chanyeol grunts as he feels himself twitching inside of her, eliciting another moan from her, as he clearly likes the way she is clinging to him and moaning in delight to his every thrust.

  
“Ah, ah, Chanyeol-” She whimpers out. Chanyeol chuckles, enjoying how the usually Ice Princess melts like a puddle of goo in his embrace. He creeps a hand down in between their bodies, caressing the swell of her breast before groping the flesh into his palm. Baekhyun whines out, her voice going higher as she trashes in him arms.

  
“More,” she begs, pushing her chest into his hand. Chanyeol makes a gesture of pumping with her boob, loving how the flesh all feels like spilling in between his finger gaps.

  
Baekhyun hugs him tight, moaning against his ear while she starts to move her own hips to meet his thrust. Her movement causes them to have a slight change in the position and Chanyeol thinks maybe he should let her on top.

  
Once he flips their position, Baekhyun yelps, ending seated with her bum on his thighs and his cock gets even deeper into her. She licks her dry lips, pushing her stray hair to stay behind her ear. Baekhyun holds onto his taut stomach, slowly moving her hips forward and backwards.

  
Chanyeol groans, lying breathlessly on the bed and letting her takes control over the pace. Baekhyun grows even braver as she starts humping on him, letting his cock slips out of her before slamming back down. Her mouth hangs open from the pleasure and whimpers spill out in a continuous train.

  
He chuckles, blinking the sweat away from his eyes as he locks his gaze on her riding him. Baekhyun’s brunette locks are all over the place, some even dangling on her chest and covering the sight of her breasts. Chanyeol pushes her hair out of the way, pushing it to her back for a clearer view.

  
Her swollen breasts come into view, jiggling as she bounces on his cock diligently. Chanyeol locks his eyes on the boobs, watching them jiggle simultaneously up and down. He brings both of his hands up, groping the shaking boobs with his palms and squeezing them roughly. Baekhyun cries out in sensitivity, back arched as he chuckles at her wanton noises.

  
Eventually, she drops down, unable to hold herself up anymore. She clings onto his shoulder, her hair swinging on the slow movement they are doing, framing her head like a curtain. Chanyeol tilts his head up, opening his mouth when Baekhyun’s parted lips come down to kiss him messily. She moans into his mouth, their tongues tangling and dripping saliva, while Chanyeol teasingly drags his thumbs on both of her nipples.

  
Baekhyun looks so hot riding his cock on top of him, but it seems like she doesn’t have any power left to do the work and Chanyeol sits up to do the rest. He holds himself up with his palms against the bed behind him, thrusting up into her velvety core. Baekhyun whimpers, hugging his neck to tight as she is jolted and bounced on his lap.

  
She has been chanting about ‘there, there’ while Chanyeol hammers deeper into her. When she arches her back and throws her head backwards from the impending orgasm, Chanyeol reaches one hand down to rub against her swollen clit. Baekhyun cries, tears streaming down her wrecked face at the pleasure.

  
Chanyeol grunts when she comes, her inner walls getting so fucking tight and warm and wet. He thrusts up erratically, holding her hips down to meet with his own. He comes, cock twitching and splashing cum all over inside of her.

  
Baekhyun regains back her breathing, still lazily moving her hips to ride down her end. Chanyeol wraps his arms around her, burying his face into her breasts and kissing the fingers marks gently. She chuckles, running her fingers through his damp locks and pulling a bit to tease him. Chanyeol laughs softly, his voice hoarse and muffled as he goes to nuzzle on her chest.

  
“Sorry. Did I hurt you?” He asks, propping his chin on her chest as he looks up. Baekhyun smiles, running her hands all over his face. “No, I’m fine. You were really good in this.” She giggles while grinding down on his limp cock still nestled inside of her. Chanyeol groans, gripping on her ass cheeks. “Don’t do that.”

 

Baekhyun laughs and pecks his cheek. “Hey, Chanyeol?” She calls.

  
Chanyeol looks up, humming and leaning his face against her breast. “Yeah?”

  
“About that man, the one you called as my “lover”,” she says, making air quote. She can feel him tenses and she quickly pecks his head. “He is not my lover. I’m not lying, trust me. He is… what do you call, my best friend?”

  
“Your best friend?” Chanyeol says softly. Baekhyun nods. “Mmh. We have been together since, I don’t know, since we were three? I tried dating Yixing for quite a month maybe, but it didn’t work. We didn’t feel the chemistry,” she laughs.

  
Chanyeol purses his lips. “So you don’t have anything with him?”

  
“Yes, don’t worry. I didn’t know you were jealous.” Baekhyun laughs, kissing his pursed lips. He grunts in embarrassment before burying his face to her chest again.

  
Baekhyun stares at him with affection, hugging him tight.

  
“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know.” Chanyeol apologizes sincerely. Baekhyun caresses his head. “It’s okay. I’m sorry too, for being so insensitive about what you felt.”

  
Chanyeol lifts his head up, kissing her lips softly. Baekhyun thumbs his cheeks.

  
“I love you, hm? I’ve never loved someone else before this.” She whispers softly. Chanyeol smiles, his heart soaring up to the sky. “Me too. You are the first.”

  
Baekhyun keeps their lips close, not entirely kissing but just to keep the close contact and intimacy. Chanyeol pecks her thin lips, savoring the sweetness.

  
“Should we sleep? I’m sure you are tired.” He mutters against her mouth, pulling her down to lie on the bed. Baekhyun nods, nuzzling against his neck as he drapes the cover on top of them.

 

***

 

Chanyeol wakes up, feeling so satisfied with his sleep. He rolls over, trying to regain his soul before he will officially start the day. He hears someone else’s breathing and he opens his eyes in shock, yet he deflates back in relief upon finding that it’s only Baekhyun. A naked Baekhyun.

  
He jolts up in surprise, all the memories coming back into his head and it leaves him smiling like an idiot. He carefully dips down, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek, before he slips out of the bed. He can only find his boxers and he wears it up while looking for his sweatpants from last night.

  
The fabric is hidden half under the bed and he grabs it up, making his way out of the bedroom.

  
Chanyeol massages his shoulder, still feeling fatigued but overall so refreshed and happy. He makes his way towards the coffee maker, because Baekhyun never likes her coffee hot. She prefers it half warm and he intends to serve her the coffee she loves the most.

  
Halfway through pouring himself a second pour of orange juice, two lithe arms wrap around his waist from behind. A wide smile curls up on his lips.

  
“You left me alone.” Baekhyun mutters in a pouty noise. Chanyeol chuckles, turning around and is met with her swollen eyes. He laughs at that, taking notice that she is wearing the shirt he wore last night before it disappeared in the midst of lust.

  
He holds onto her waist, lifting her up to sit her on the kitchen counter. Baekhyun squeaks in surprise, pinching his skin and telling him that he should have warned her. Chanyeol puts his arms on each side beside her before he leans in to kiss her.

  
“Good morning, love.” He greets, smiling when he feels her lips curve up. Baekhyun wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to stand in between her legs.

  
“Morning, handsome.” She nips on his lip teasingly. Chanyeol pecks her lips again and again, before he retracts to grab her coffee.

  
“Special for you, lovely.” He says. Baekhyun rolls her eyes but she thanks him still.

  
As they sip onto their own drink (coffee for Baekhyun and juice for him), they eat the leftover croissants from yesterday.

  
Baekhyun notices the crumbs all over his mouth and she licks his mouth clean. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows at her. She blinks her eyes, acting innocent and smiling as if she didn’t just lick his mouth. Chanyeol shakes his head in disbelief, before he dips down to kiss her mouth.

  
She smiles and laughs softly, before she returns the kiss and pulls him closer to her, even goes as far as wrapping her legs around him. Chanyeol trails his hand along her uncovered knee up to her thigh. She shudders when the hand slips under the stolen shirt.

  
Chanyeol narrows his eyes. “No panty?” He rubs her inner thigh, dangerously close to her folds.

  
Baekhyun shrugs. “I can’t find it anywhere so,” she smiles innocently.

  
He chuckles before he goes to unbutton the only button she managed to secure from all the buttons of his shirt. As the fabric is undone, he goes straight to peck her neck, nipping on the skin. Baekhyun throws her head back, the shirt slips off of her shoulder and stuck on her elbows.

  
Chanyeol drags his tongue flat down to the center of her chest, his eyes looking up to her. Baekhyun bites her lip when he goes to smirk before biting down on her breast. Her voice cracks and she keeps her eyes on him sucking on her sensitive boob like a baby sucking for milk.

  
“Mmh, tasty.” Chanyeol mutters against her nipple, closing his mouth widely on the mountain swell of her breast, trying to take it as much as his mouth can open wide.

Baekhyun pants, her core becomes so wet and it seems like not only her who notices it. Chanyeol pulls away, licking her rigid nipple sensually before dragging his tongue down to her belly. He ends on her wet folds and he kneels down, pulling her hips forward before he tilts his head to slurp on her juice. Baekhyun whimpers, slipping down to hold herself with her elbows while Chanyeol is doing wonders with his mouth and tongue. He skillfully licks the opening, sticking his tongue inside, before he takes a long time in sucking on her clit.

  
“H-Hurry up,” she whispers and Chanyeol stands up back to his feet. Baekhyun quickly drags his sweatpants and boxers down, pulling them low enough to reveal his hard cock. She pumps it, licking her palms wet before running them up and down on the dick.

  
“Get in me.” She commands while spreading her legs apart and Chanyeol steps so closer, nudging the tip of his cock against her pussy. Baekhyun throws her head back when his cock breaches into her. Chanyeol stands still, eyes closed in pleasure and that gets Baekhyun impatient.

  
“You are so slow.” She whimpers out, holding her hands on the counter tightly while fucking herself on his cock. Chanyeol groans, watching her being in control, his eyes dark in lust. Baekhyun whines, moving her hips to fuck herself deeper with his cock. Chanyeol puts his palms flat on the counter, standing rigid while Baekhyun is moving in lust.

  
“C-Chanyeol!” She calls out for his name, feeling his cock grazes against her g-spot. Chanyeol reaches to grope on her breasts roughly, squeezing them, and Baekhyun cries out in surprise and pleasure at his sudden movement.

  
“Y-Yes!” She shrieks, throwing her head back when he runs his palms all over her boobs, feeling her up.

  
Chanyeol can’t take it anymore while she keeps moaning, so he grabs onto her hips before he starts pumping into her, fucking her against the counter. Baekhyun throws her arms up, gripping onto the edge of the metal counter as leverage while Chanyeol fucks her open, so fast and so rough, his balls slapping her on each thrust.

  
Baekhyun’s voice turns hoarse from the over screaming and she slumps back down, drained of her power. She lets out bouncy moans as Chanyeol is reaching for their orgasm. Eventually, she comes with a loud scream and that triggers his orgasm as well, that he spills inside of her just as simultaneously.

  
As Chanyeol is breathing heavily, Baekhyun pulls him for an open mouthed kiss, tangling their tongues out of their mouths. Chanyeol has to pull away or she is going to eat him alive. He laughs and hugs her to his chest to stop her from being so horny.

  
“Gosh, Chanyeol. I love you.” She whispers breathlessly, still blown away from such an amazing pleasure.

  
“Don’t be so naughty.” He mutters, kissing her head. Baekhyun huffs, clinging like a koala.

 

***

 

Chanyeol drops his towel down to the laundry basket when he hears the doorbell rings. He shakes his head to dry his hair quickly while going to the door to greet the guest.

  
“Chanyeol!”

  
He smiles, greeting the guests. “Hello, mother and mom. Good morning.” He pulls the two women inside the house before each one hugs him tight.

  
“Why are you still here? You are not going to work?” His mother asks, ruffling his damp hair and noticing him clad only in t-shirt and sweatpants. Chanyeol smiles. “No, I’m taking the day off. I will rest for a day before continuing the work tomorrow.”

  
“That’s good,” Baekhyun’s mother says, patting his cheek, “you have been working too hard. You should rest and relax for a while.”

  
Chanyeol smiles and nods his head.

  
“Where is Baekhyun?”

  
“She is still taking bath. She will be out in a while.” He says. As the mothers sit down on the couch, Chanyeol hears his phone rings so he excuses himself. He is looking for his phone as the device is ringing but he can’t find where it is from. His mother gushes over his cluelessness and she helps him finding the device just under a cushion from a different couch.

  
Chanyeol walks to the hallway, speaking in a business tone but still keeping himself seen by the mothers. He shouldn’t be rude when he has guests over, moreover his own family.

  
But Baekhyun doesn’t know and it’s different. She creeps onto the speaking Chanyeol, hugging his waist from the back and nuzzling into his back. Chanyeol absentmindedly pats her arms around him, still listening and answering to what his secretary is saying. Once he sees the mothers’ gaping face that he finally realizes that Baekhyun doesn’t know about them.

  
“Wait a minute,” he tells his secretary, covering the mouthpiece, “Baekhyun, moms are here.” He says.

  
Baekhyun peeks from behind his arm, finding two women staring at her like she is from another dimension. She laughs awkwardly before skipping to the living room, greeting them.

  
“I didn’t know you are here. Good morning.” She mutters. Her own mother blinks. “You are being so cozy with Chanyeol?”

  
Baekhyun furrows her eyebrows teasingly, knowing completely well the reason behind their dumbfounded look. She crosses her arms, “Why not? He is my husband, isn’t he?”

  
“Well, yes, he is but…” They lose for words and Baekhyun laughs loudly. “Oh, yes, he is my husband. One and only.”

  
Baekhyun can see the twinkle of happiness in the mothers’ eyes as if telling her that it’s about time she melts for Chanyeol.

  
Speaking about Chanyeol, the man finally finishes his phone call and walks back into the living room, slipping on the seat beside Baekhyun. She immediately scoots closer to his side and Chanyeol curls an arm around her shoulder.

  
Baekhyun sees the amusement in her mother’s eyes. Right before she could remind the woman about saying weird things, the woman beats her chance by asking,  
“If it’s like this,” she gestures to the two of them, to their tightly intertwined fingers, “should we anticipate a grandchild soon?”

  
The question catches them up guard and sends the slightest warmth to Baekhyun’s cheeks. She glances up at Chanyeol who is blatantly staring at her with his eyes full of love and affection. When he smiles at her, Baekhyun finds herself smiling just as wide as the one he has.

  
“Sure. Why not?”


	2. Melted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With warmth, ice can melt, too.

hanyeol lifts his gaze up from his plate when he feels the intense stare on the top of his head. True enough, Baekhyun is staring at his plate with her eyes practically begging. An amused smile curls on his lips as he teases her by picking onto his food here and there. Baekhyun’s eyes are following onto the movement of his fork.

“Baby, are you still hungry?” He asks softly, yet it still startles her. She looks up and finds herself nodding shyly.

“Here, you can have mine.” Chanyeol says, pushing his plate completely towards her. Baekhyun is staring at him as if he is some kind of God or something, with her eyes shining in hopeful. It’s as if he saves her world.

“Thanks.” She mutters, picking up her used fork from her already empty plate and then digging in almost immediately. Chanyeol feels a wide smile decorating his face, it’s almost hurting but as he watches Baekhyun eating so healthily makes him very happy. He reaches to caress her head.

They are on their fifth month. Their baby is.

Everything happens too fast. One day they were practically wrecking each other on every available surface in their house and on the other day, they are attending their doctor appointment together.

When they were suspicious about it, they were on top of dining table (oops, don’t tell anyone!) with Chanyeol pumping himself in and out of Baekhyun’s wet and slicked pussy. She was clinging onto him, her mouth parted open in continuous breathy whimpers while she was reaching her orgasm.

Right after they reached their peak, Chanyeol gazed down and found Baekhyun with her face scrunched up. Forgetting him current pleasure, he panicked when she made a weird face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He had asked, holding onto her face gently. Baekhyun squeezed her eyes shut, “Cramp,” she whispered, motioning to her back. Chanyeol had breathed out in relief at that time, thinking that it was not something too serious.

They let it go for the night, continuing a slow making love in the bed with fluffy pillows under Baekhyun. Eventually, nothing changed after that and they went to the doctor to check her back and hips up, but went back home with wide smiles all over their face and a new health information file in hand.

They are expecting, and it’s been a month. No one seems to realize it, and they are relieved to know that their active and rough making love session doesn’t harm the baby. Their parents were elated when they told them about it. The mothers had Baekhyun up in between them, telling her about everything that she needs to do in order to maintain a healthy pregnancy.

Chanyeol was cornered by the two fathers, their hands clasping his shoulder while proud smile decorating their face. They told him that he did a very good job and that they couldn’t wait to hold their grandchild in their arms.

The first few months are kind of rocky since it’s their first time so they are being so cautious over everything. Chanyeol treats Baekhyun like she is his queen (indeed she is) and she keeps laughing at him, telling that he doesn’t have to stay so close to her. Nothing would happen, as long as she won’t trip herself over the things messily thrown in their living room.

Chanyeol finds himself standing in the kitchen more often than before. He doesn’t approve in Baekhyun moving so much and that he could handle everything pretty nicely. Baekhyun only rolls her eyes at him and decides to enjoy the freedom from doing the house chores, slumping in the new and fluffy couch Chanyeol had just bought a week ago for her back’s sake.

“Sleepy?” Baekhyun hears the low voice and she opens her eyes, smiling when she gets a kiss on her cheek. Chanyeol joins her into the couch, a tentative hand caressing her slight swell. She loves it when he does that, his hand is big and warm and it feels like he is protecting the two of them very nicely.

“Kinda, yeah,” Baekhyun murmurs, humming when Chanyeol drags her into his arms, hugging her tight. Life has been going pretty damn nice. If someone would have told the old Baekhyun that she would fall in love with the man she was arranged to married to, she would have laughed and called that person crazy.

“Let’s eat and then you can sleep, yeah?” He offers to her, as if she is a kid. Baekhyun smiles, “Yeah, sounds good.”

Chanyeol lifts her up and then brings her to the dining table. His cooking is getting better, he has lots of practices and Baekhyun can’t be more proud of him.

They take a quick shower, together, as that Chanyeol insists that she is too sleepy to even wash herself up. Well, who is Baekhyun to refuse? All she needs to do is to try standing still while Chanyeol does most of the work, washing her up and down thoroughly. There is no more embarrassment as they huddle together in the shower cubicle, naked without anything to cover their genitals. Baekhyun has grown so much comfortable with how Chanyeol is treating her. Moreover, they are married. What’s so wrong about that?

In their bed, Chanyeol would cover her up to her neck to avoid her from being cold and all, but Baekhyun simply pushes the covers away and chooses to snuggle up into his chest. Chanyeol laughs in amusement and then he wraps his arms around her, kissing her damp hair and then Baekhyun is asleep in no matter of second.

During the time Chanyeol is needed at work (that guy keeps taking days off just to be able to watch her), Baekhyun spends her time watching the television or surfing in the internet on how to be able to have a healthy pregnancy. So far, all of the things have been initiated by Chanyeol and that proves that he has read every single article of pregnancy. That makes Baekhyun swoons in happiness, thanking to every God up there to get such a perfect husband all for herself.

When Chanyeol is coming home late, he would call her to apologize and then he would call their mothers to come check her up. Baekhyun crosses her arms in front of her chest as her mother starts nagging for her for every single thing, and she pouts like a child. Hormone has been making her feels all sort of emotions and those change pretty quickly in a minute.

The first prove from her fucked up hormone is when she was out with Chanyeol around a few days ago, looking for baby things in the mall. Call her jealous as fuck, but she didn’t like it when the sales girl kept staring at her husband as if he was some kind of meat. Baekhyun huffed at the girl, glaring with all her might because you don’t mess with a pregnant woman. Chanyeol, that handsome but oblivious as fuck man, kept asking whether Baekhyun would like certain baby things. Well, how should she stay mad when he was looking at her with such bright eyes and excited gaze as he held onto a pair of tiny shoes in his palms?

The next prove is when she didn’t get her ice cream. Chanyeol was panicking because the ice princess Byun Baekhyun started crying when he arrived home and told her that the market ran out of her favorite flavor. It took Chanyeol a whole hour to manage her to stop crying, accompanied with long soft kisses and a promise to buy that damn flavor on the next day as soon as the market opens.

Another time when her hormone is doing its thing is right now, where Baekhyun is feeling way too heavy with her seven months stomach swollen, with her wanting to have Chanyeol here as soon as possible. He has been out for a very important meeting for the whole day and the clock shows her that it’s already seven at night. She starts crying without any trigger, wanting to be held by Chanyeol’s arms and basking in his warmth.

“Baby?” Chanyeol’s voice is heard and Baekhyun’s cries lessen a bit. Once he sees her with red eyes and wet face, he drops every single thing in his hands and rushes to attend to her side.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” He asks, looking for any trace of injury. Baekhyun sniffs and throws her arms around his shoulder, pecking his mouth. “I miss you. You are so late today.”

“I’m sorry, but dad was holding me back with some papers that I needed to finalize. Are you okay? Do you need something?” He asks again, wiping her tears away and pecking her nose in apology.

Baekhyun shakes her head no but her hand slithers down to his pants. Chanyeol flinches back in surprise, eyes wide. She pouts, “Get back here.”

“Baekhyun, are you initiating what I’m thinking you are doing?”

Her pout grows deeper. “Chanyeol, you talk too much. Get back here.”

He still blabbers with things and Baekhyun is this close in losing her temper. “Get the fuck here, you dumbass.” She growls. Chanyeol stares at her with his round eyes open wide before he throws his head back in a loud laughter. Baekhyun is pouting, pulling him closer by the tip of his tie.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Chanyeol says lowly, more towards the real baby in there as he dips down to peck her swollen stomach, “but Mommy said the bad words. You shouldn’t do that when you are big later, okay?”

Baekhyun feels herself smiling as she hears Chanyeol baby talks to their unborn child. He looks up at her sound, grinning up widely. “Look, Mommy is laughing again after crying. Wait, you can’t look at it yet, but oh well.”

She giggles softly and Chanyeol continues peppering kisses along her swollen stomach, going lower and lower until Baekhyun is left breathing heavily. He looks up, sending her the gaze in which she responds with a broken moan.

It’s been a while since they are doing it from the last time and Baekhyun can’t seem to take the slow motion of Chanyeol dragging her panty down. When he spreads her legs apart, he slowly pushes her maternity dress up as well, bunched up just above her stomach.

“Look at you, Baekhyun. Already so wet and I haven’t even done anything.” He comments, a hand splaying on top of her stomach as if he is trying to cover the baby’s ears from listening to what he is saying.

“Because you are so slow,” she mutters lowly, whining when he drags his fingertip against her quivering pussy. She whimpers when Chanyeol leans down to drag his tongue along her clit.

“P-Please,” she begs, “I miss you, Chanyeol.” She gulps, moaning loudly when he starts a gentle pace of sucking on her clit. Baekhyun cries out in pleasure, already imagining this thing to happen even since the noon while she was still alone. Chanyeol’s hands hold her thighs open, his thumbs caressing her taut skin while his mouth works wonder on her.

Eventually, she grabs his up and shakily tries reaching for his zipper. Chanyeol chuckles and pecks her mouth, telling her to slow down. There is no time for getting his long legs out of his pants so Baekhyun settles with pulling his cock out only. She gazes up, eyes teary and hopeful when Chanyeol presses the blunt tip of his erection against her wet pussy.

It’s a very damn slow love making, with Chanyeol holding himself up all the time in order to not crush her. He holds onto the couch so tightly, hips diligently working ever so slowly to deliver good thrusts. Baekhyun’s head lolls back to the couch, her mouth hanging open in delight.

When they come, it’s with their lips pressed against one another. Baekhyun is afraid that the neighbor will hear her loudest scream ever so she pulls Chanyeol down into a kiss that speaks so much love and affection. Chanyeol smiles against her mouth, his hands caressing her hips gently.

Baekhyun is satisfied by the time he is filling her up with his warm cum, so deep and strong. Once the peak is over, she feels like a jelly, all weak and sleepy. She could have slept right away but Chanyeol insists that they clean up first. That’s how they settle in the bath tub (because Baekhyun is a lazy one and she doesn’t have any more energy left on her legs.

Chanyeol keeps his chest against her back, while his hands wash her up. Baekhyun thinks this is the good side of being pregnant, which is being spoiled by Chanyeol all the time. Being spoiled means being bathed and being pleasured.

“Are you feeling good?” Chanyeol asks, his lips dragging along the column of her neck. Baekhyun nods, mouth letting out soft noises as Chanyeol’s big palms massage her breasts gently. She has always been so sensitive with her breasts, but adding the pregnancy reason, she feels so damn ticklish and easily aroused just by a mere touch.

“A-Ah,” she whimpers when the good pleasuring electricity runs all over her body, by Chanyeol’s fingers groping her mound and pinching her nipples. Along the time, one of his hands leaves her breast and slithers down to between her legs, caressing her wet folds and rubbing her clit. Chanyeol keep littering kisses all over her neck and shoulder and seriously, Baekhyun can’t feel more loved than this.

That night, Baekhyun falls asleep right when Chanyeol starts dressing her up.

They go out for their appointment to check for the little one. It’s going to be a girl and Chanyeol is way too happy with that. Baekhyun can only hold back the embarrassment when her husband starts doing some kind of dance in the doctor’s office.

Halfway out of the hospital building, they bump up onto someone they least expect to.

It’s Yixing, Baekhyun’s best friend. And she notices the sudden tension on Chanyeol’s whole face.

“Hello, Baekhyun! Wow, you are so big already.” Yixing comments with a gentle smile. Chanyeol unconsciously takes a step back to let him get closer but Baekhyun clasps a hand around his wrist to keep him still. There is no need for Chanyeol to sacrifice himself again, he shouldn’t step back, and Baekhyun is going to show him that he is the one and only for her.

“Hey, Yixing,” she calls softly, tugging Chanyeol close and hugging his arm. Chanyeol stares at her, perplexed.

“Hello, Baekhyun’s husband,” Yixing goes to greet Chanyeol and offers a gentle smile, “we met a few times while I came over but we haven’t talked that much. I start to feel that you hate me.” He says jokingly.

Baekhyun huffs, “Well, you trigger his jealousy, so it’s only normal that he might hate you.”

Chanyeol looks as if he is constipating at what she had just said and he waves his hand repeatedly. “I-I don’t hate you! Oh gosh, Baekhyun, what are you talking about?”

Yixing blinks before he laughs. “Oh, you two. Such a match made in heaven.” He comments with a soft smile hanging on his face. Chanyeol stops waving his hand and gapes like an idiot.

“Well, as much as I would like to chat with you two, I have an appointment as well and I think I’m almost late.”

Baekhyun narrows her eyes. “What kind of appointment? Are you sick or something?”

Yixing winks at her, “Nope. Not a health appointment, more like… a date appointment.”

“Oh, you sneaky little shit.” Baekhyun gasps out, mouth hanging open as Yixing waves bye at them and then he approaches a pretty short nurse coming out of the laboratory. Chanyeol is still gaping in surprise by the time she drags him to their car.

When hormone hits way too harsh, Baekhyun breaks down into tears. Chanyeol kneels in front of her as they huddle close on the carpet, television long forgotten and warm tea no longer steaming.

The trigger is that Chanyeol brings home a bouquet of flowers and also a big cake which is Baekhyun’s favorite. He then proceeds to clean the mess Baekhyun created a few hours ago, which is spilling her yogurt on the floor and unable to clean it herself due to her nine months stomach. Dinner is also made by Chanyeol who spends the whole hour creating such masterpiece and Baekhyun swears her husband could be a chef someday in the future.

Chanyeol brews her some tea and then he proceeds to sit on the carpet and starts massaging Baekhyun’s swollen ankles while retelling about his day at work. Watching him being like this pulls the major strings in Baekhyun’s chest and she slides down from the couch to join Chanyeol there.

“Why are you crying?” Chanyeol asks gently, already knowing that her hormones hit at the unexpected times. Baekhyun shakes her head and she feels gentle hand wipes her tears away. As she gazes up, Chanyeol is smiling down to hear and instead of stopping, her cries grow louder.

“What is it? Tell me.” He whispers softly.

Baekhyun heaves a breath. “Why are you so perfect?” She breathes out, scrunching her nose up.

Chanyeol gives her a lopsided smile, “Me? I’m not perfect. No one’s perfect, Baekhyun.”

“But you are being so kind to me. How do you that? I don’t deserve you. Why are you so kind to me, goddamnit.” She grumbles lowly. Chanyeol laughs at her choice of words.

“Well, I love you so I don’t have any choice other than being good to you, really. With me being good, I can increase the chance for you to keep me here with you.” He mutters lowly.

Baekhyun grabs onto his face, “Oh God. I will keep you forever, Chanyeol. Why are you saying that,”

Chanyeol shrugs. “No one knows what will happen in the future. But as long as you still want me to be by your side, I will do as you wish.”

Her lower lip trembles and she cries out, fat tears slipping all over her face. Chanyeol coos at her, telling her to stop crying because look at her nose, it’s so red already, she is no longer pretty.

Baekhyun grunts, stuffing her wet face into his chest and keeping a tight grip on his sweater. Chanyeol hums softly, a hand caressing her hair while his low voice slowly but steadily calms her down.

“I love you, Chanyeol. I really do. I will do all my best to keep you by my side forever.” She admits softly. “Moreover, we have this little one already,” she motions to her swollen stomach, “there is no way I would let my baby daddy go.”

Chanyeol laughs loudly, his head thrown back. Baekhyun smiles at his face and she reaches to peck his mouth, taking him by surprise. His surprised face slowly morphs into a soft expression, one that is Baekhyun’s favorite.

“You are so sweet nowadays, Baekhyun. What happened to that cold self of yours?” He asks teasingly.

Baekhyun pouts, lips pursing forward. “Gone.”

He smiles gently, holding his palms on each side of her face and making her looks up to him. Chanyeol is smiling and he looks so damn beautiful, with such love and affection splaying so clearly in those wide orbs.

“Did you know? People were calling you the Ice Princess in high school? You were so cold before. No one dared to come close to you.”

Baekhyun pouts deeper, her eyes glancing away but her cheeks redden as she says, “Ice can melt too, you know.”

The confusion in Chanyeol’s face slowly forms into a wide and twinkling grin. “So you are saying I melt your icy heart?”

“Don’t push your luck.” Baekhyun jabs his chest, avoiding the question but her red face is enough of an answer. Chanyeol giggles with such unmanly voice, low and silly, successfully making Baekhyun giggles as well.

Chanyeol leans down to kiss her on the lips. “So is it completely melted or do I still have to work for it?”

Baekhyun smiles up, “Don’t worry, it’s completely melted, thanks to your persistent warm heart.” She mutters. Chanyeol holds a palm over his chest, “Oh, I’m touched.”

She hits his shoulder. “Don’t start!”

“Oh, it’s so touching! Baekhyun, you are so poetic! I’m—”

“Don’t start, I said!”

“You mean the world to me, my Ice Princess. Who would know that—”

“Oh God. Chanyeol, I feel so warm.” Baekhyun gasps.

“Yes, of course. My heart does its job to warm you up—”

“I mean it literally!” She cries out.

“Yeah, I got it. All thanks to—”

“Shit, Chanyeol! My water broke!” Baekhyun screams out. Chanyeol jolts up in shock and in only two seconds, he scoops his wife into his arms and runs down to their car.

By the end of the night, their little princess Park Hyunae is born to the world. Their family is warm. Completely warm; as Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol holding onto their little girl with a smile lighting his whole face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one but this is what I'm trying to show; the glimpses of their life and their strong love. Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
